Hot Jazz at Midnight
by whatsamatta
Summary: His eyes smoldered. She was amazed. He pulled her closer. She was amazed. They moved as one. She was in love. *If you want something macho, keeping moving*


_**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

HA

His hands were sweaty as he gripped her sides. She could feel his breath, heavy and hot, as they moved in a rhythm they both knew well. Cheeks flush with what she could only assume was energy, she noticed how gentle he was with her. None of the others had been this careful. Was he like this with all the other women?

One of his hands moved to her ankle as she wrapped one graceful leg around his waist. The gentle caress of the large digits danced up her calf and past her knee. They lingered on her thigh for a moment longer than she deemed appropriate, but her chance at reprimanding him was lost when they moved back to her waist as her leg left him.

He flipped their positions, and she thought she saw something in his eyes, darker then what she was used to. So intense it was, that it made her forget how much she hated being controlled and led around like a pretty little doll. She had some control in this too, didn't she?

To prove her point, she rewrapped her leg around him again, tighter this time, and watched as his eyes went wide before he smirked crookedly. That one look made her strangely hot, and she nearly forgot what they were doing. He pulled her closer to him, their two bodies nearly becoming one, and his breathing becoming more labored.

Really, he was such a beautiful creature. His black hair, despite their exerting activities, was kept neat and mostly out of his face. It was funny, how she could just see it un-kept and in his eyes, his dark, alluring eyes. His body was lean, but definitely strong with muscles. His legs were long and powerful, and he nearly had her drooling with his chiseled arms.

As they approached their climax, his breathing became more forced as he exerted himself. She could feel the fatigue roll off his body in waves and almost had to weep at how attractive he made exhaustion look. With a few more grunts, they finished as he set her down to wrap one leg around his waist, extending one arm and dipping her slightly. He smiled, sweaty and panting as they shared a moment, before he ruined the moment.

"I love you, Rhonda." He stated simply as she gaped at him, unsure of what to say. How do you respond that that after what they had just done? Luckily for her, she didn't have to say anything as the audience began their applause and he broke his gaze away from her eyes in order to smile at their patrons.

Aiding her in placing both feet on the stage, he spun her away as they both made a show of bows. She could feel her heart beat in her palm from where he held it, or maybe it was his; she wasn't quite sure of that among other things. He squeezed her hand, and she looked at him with a smile before turning to another section of the audience to bow.

Well, that caught her off guard. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, and was amazed and impressed to see him not miss a beat. But still, that doesn't change the fact that they wouldn't work. They couldn't, actually. She was the Prima Ballerina, almost Prima Ballerina Assoluta, the best damn dancer in the entire company. And he was only dancing the lead because Yuri sprained his ankle last night in dress rehearsal.

But this man next to her wasn't a principle. He was not a danseur noble He was an _understudy_. Prima's _don't_ date understudies. Prima's _don't_ love understudies. Prima's _don't_ marry and live happily ever after with _understudies_. It just didn't happen. If she were to do this, which of her morals would be next to fall?

But one look at that smirk on his face, and that damn, always-talked-about lust spark went straight from the hand he was holding, up her arm, down her torso, and right to her groin. He seemed to know this, because he pulled her closer, wrapping an arm tight around her waist as the curtain fell to close the show.

"I said I love you, Rhonda." He said again, and she smiled as she allowed him to ghost his lips over hers.

"I love you too Curly." She laughed as he growled and claimed her lips more fiercely. She let her thumb grace over her wedding ring as he invaded her mouth. He was always like this after a show, especially ones they starred in together.

Rhonda Gammelthorpe nearly laughed when the curtains rose again for the company bow, and the audience emitted both gasps and cheers.

Oh boy, was it going to be a long night, if the way he was dancing alluded to anything . . .

HA


End file.
